


desire to live

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [6]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya decides to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desire to live

-

He sits in the make-up chair as they turn him into someone else, and thinks of as many curse words as he can to rename them all by. Yanagi sits in the corner looking for all the world thoroughly engrossed in a magazine, and Kirihara can't believe he's being so calm. His life is being turned upsidedown, everything he has been told to say and do is being torn back down so that they can just remodel him for a bigger, better, wider audience who will scream louder and grab harder and tear his clothes worse than they have been already, and no-one is even contesting it!

He doesn't like the songs they write for him, he doesn't like the way he is told he has to sing. In the beginning, being himself was just fine, why is it changing now?

He wants to ask Renji, but a voice inside him tells him he won't get any answers, because Yanagi isn't even sticking up for him, hasn't said a word. Hasn't even looked up to give an opinion on the whole thing. He thinks of betrayal and squirms more in his seat. The woman with the brush swats at him to stay still.

They never used to do that before, either.

Yanagi clutches the magazine harder until he is creasing up all the pages and ripping small holes with his fingernails. When he closes his eyes he doesn't see Akaya in the chair, but himself, and Seiichi, and the others. His body threatens to tear him apart with the shakes he is insistent on holding in. He gets up and exits the room for a coffee, a break, a jolt back to reality that reminds him that part of his life is over and that he is not helpless anymore.

Except that this time it isn't him going through it, but Akaya. And this time he still isn't doing anything to make a difference.

He doesn't know it, but it is his stepping out of the room that makes Kirihara finally snap - Yanagi never leaves him without asking first, without making sure everything is okay. It is when he admits that everything is not, and that he will not suffer it any longer.

Akaya decides if no-one else will acknowledge anything is wrong, he will save himself.

-


End file.
